Ignition
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Seven Episode, Ignition.
1. Doesn't Sound Like Me

_**Alison Hart**__: I know you take any short cut to a conviction._

_**Gibbs**__: Really? That doesn't sound like me?_

--

The following morning in the bull pen was anything but quiet.

"So you think Bell sick Hart on us to spy on us?" Tony wasn't against theorizing, and neither were his teammates.

"It makes sense, given the gentleman who was following us," Ziva added. "Perhaps they are trying to catch us with a red hand."

"It's handed." Tony quickly corrected.

"Handed me what?"

He didn't respond…to that part at least. "Bell doesn't really think he can take the boss down with a sly foxy lady…the man is solid rock."

"You're right," Tim eventually chimed in. "He should've sent her after you."

Tony scoffed. "Well aren't you the comedian?"

Ziva stopped the bickering before it started. "That is a valid point McGee…it did appear that Miss Hart knew more about us than she was leading us to believe…and you do not get to be a Colonel without some expertise in gathering Intel. There is no doubt he knew that Tony would be the more vulnerable target…"

"Hey!"

She ignored him and continued. "So why would he not send her to him? After all, he is the obvious choice."

"Okay, I get it already."

Tim agreed with her, naturally. "DiNozzo didn't put him in prison, Gibbs did. Rather ruin his career than Tony's."

"True as well." Ziva smiled at him. "You are good at this McGee."

Tony broke in. "Don't mean to interrupt your love fest here, but if Bell is after the boss, then why not just say so? What's with the run around?"

"What is the fun in that?" Ziva responded instantly. "Gibbs has caused him much discomfort; I am sure both physically and mentally…"

"Not to mention financially," Tim added, the two playing well off each other. "If I were the boss, I'd be worried."

"Is that so McGee?"

Tim wasn't sure but he might have just lost the ability to speak. Only before he could find out for sure, his partner rescued him.

"Worried about your car not starting in this cold weather boss…those old…older trucks can sometimes freeze up."

"Have a lot of older trucks growing up DiNozzo?"

"No, uh…well, that's just what I hear."

Gibbs didn't dignify it with a response and slipped behind his desk in silence. The rest of the day was relatively uneventful…that was until it was time to go home. McGee was around a bit later than the rest of his team, as he finalized some paper work. It was only seconds before he reached for his desk light that a shadow cast itself over it.

"Hey boss…need something?"

"An explanation would be nice."

Tim took in a breath. "We were just tossing around theories boss. It was harmless, I swear."

"You think Colonel Bell is harmless, McGee?"

"No…"

"Then tell me your theory."

"Well, it was more of a group theory, but we figured Bell has to be gunning for ya boss, maybe trying to get even."

"Good theory." Gibbs sipped his coffee and let his expression speak for itself.

"But we're aware of it now, so we'll be more careful."

"We?"

"Well yeah boss. He comes after you; he comes after all of us."

Gibbs almost smiled. "Good night McGee."

Tim didn't expect much of a response anyhow. "Night boss." He made his way out of the bull pen before turning back for a moment. "About earlier today, when I said you should be worried if I were you…"

Gibbs cut him short. "You're not me McGee."

Tim nodded with a smile, before turning to leave. "Wouldn't be such a bad thing if I was boss."


	2. You Were Looking For Me

_**Gibbs**__: You were looking for me. _

_**Allison Hart**__: Ego centric?_

_--_

Gibbs found himself at the opposing end of his very own stare…only he wasn't looking in a mirror.

"Care to share?"

Abby remained silent, resisting the urge to literally bite her tongue.

Gibbs knew this had to be hard for her so he decided to dish it back with a variation of his own.

Abby was steadfast for a total of thirty six seconds. "Okay okay…I was just trying to give you a dose of your own medicine!"

"For what?"

"Like you don't know."

The sarcasm caused Gibbs to smirk a bit, only he didn't have time to respond.

"Do you think that just because I was trapped down here with McGee and these jet pack remains that I don't know someone was following Ziva and Tony…or that that crazy lawyer chick was sizing all of us up…or that Colonel Bell had been released?"

"No."

"Good…cuz while you might be a master interrogator, I have ways of getting information to."

"You ask nicely."

"I ask nicely." The two responded simultaneously but neither of them smiled. "Tony said that the lawyer and Colonel Bell are connected is that true?"

"Seems to be."

"Well then what are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't honestly be attracted to that…to that…"

Gibbs put his hand up to stop her. "Who said I was attracted to her?"

"Oh please, it's written all over your face."

"She's a lawyer Abs."

"A very _attractive_ lawyer…"

"She's a lawyer." He repeated for emphasis.

"Who talks back to you, and argues…you like women who argue."

"No argument there." He was trying to ease the tension, but to no avail.

"Then stay away from her Gibbs…she's got Hinky written all over her…"

Gibbs examined her. "Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"This is not about your love life Gibbs…this is about your _life_…that chick is poison…trust me. I know chicks and I know poison."

"You also know guns."

"And_ you_…" She pointed at him. "I have a really bad feeling about her."

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving. "So do I…"

Gibbs was in the elevator before the frown fell on her face. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	3. Price Of Being In Charge

Gibbs (To McGee): Price of being in charge.

--

"So…how did it feel?"

Tim was still resting his fried circuits and wasn't entirely in the mood for Tony's prodding. "To fly a human being?"

"No, Probie…not that I don't want to know how that felt…but that's not what I was asking about."

"Then what were you asking about?"

"Maybe you need to rest your circuits some more?" He waited a moment. "To be in charge…how did it feel to be in charge?"

Tim shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal? No big deal? You were captain of the ship…the big cheese…the chief of our little tribe…"

"I was almost accused of a crime Tony."

"Oh, you mean by that heartless Miss Hart? Don't let her phase you Probie…you done good."

Tim almost smiled. "Are you complimenting me?"

"Is that what I was doing?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I was…just don't get used to it."

The two exchanged smiles. "Oh I wont."

"Just one more thing Probie…"

"What's that?"

Tony placed himself on the corner of Tim's desk. "So how_ did _it feel to fly a human being?"


End file.
